Catch Me
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Kurt no ha previsto esto en absoluto. No se suponía que se encontraran de nuevo, desde luego no así. No quiere decir que sea algo malo, si puede convencerse de ello. Traducción autorizada por Spooky Bibi. Kurtofsky.


Bueno, hubo un gran enfrentamiento en mi cabeza por traducir e incluso leer esto, debido a que no es mi OTP y la pareja en sí no es de mi agrado. Sin embargo, fuera de todo, me pareció bonito (influyó lo breve) y además lo hice a petición de Lola Asakura/Doctor O, ¡así que aquí está! Espero guste.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **Spooky Bibi**

**Resumen:** Kurt no ha previsto esto en absoluto. No se suponía que se encontraran de nuevo, desde luego no así. No quiere decir que sea algo malo, si puede convencerse de ello.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La trama es de Spooky Bibi, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Catch Me**

* * *

Casi no hay rastro de luz en la habitación. Es esa hora indeterminada, confusa, en la que la noche se disuelve en el alba. Naturalmente, ese es el momento en el que Kurt comienza a dudar. Acurrucado en la silla de oficina que rodó hasta la esquina de la oscura habitación, se cuestiona lo que sucedió.

No es que lo esté lamentando, ese nunca podría ser el caso. Bueno, tal vez. Después de todo, no es como si fuera algo que hiciera usualmente, o incluso sólo algo que fuera capaz de definir. Pero se había sentido bien, así que...

No es como si fuera una aventura de una sola noche, o un ligue al azar. Aquellos con los que no tiene problemas, los ha disfrutado en el pasado por lo que pueden ser, sin remordimientos. Despreocupadamente. Son las cosas a largo plazo las que encuentra más complicadas, propensas a lastimarle. No obstante, también ha aprendido a lidiar con ello con el tiempo. La... aventura de la noche anterior no encaja en ninguna de las dos categorías. El hombre enredado en las sábanas de la cama no es un extraño ni una pareja seria, no es más que algo del pasado. David Karofsky.

David. _David_. Dice su nombre en un susurro, está observando como su pecho asciende y desciende lentamente mientras duerme. Es tan surrealista tenerlo aquí, en carne y hueso. Ni una palabra, ni llamada, ni correo eléctronico en años. No era culpa de nadie, sólo la distancia y la vida entorpeciendo una promesa hecha en un momento emotivo. (Bueno, eso es lo que a él le gusta pensar). Entonces, de la nada, un encuentro en una librería en 9th Avenue.

No sabe con exactitud lo que le hizo aproximarse a Dave. Habría sido mucho más fácil deslizarse entre los estantes y salir por la puerta. Habría sentido culpa por uno o dos días, luego, eventualmente, esta habría desaparecido de su conciencia, justo como el recuerdo de verle. Por alguna razón, no pudo armarse del valor suficiente para hacerlo. En cambio, caminó rápidamente en su dirección y empezó una conversación.

Lo que supo en el acto fue que Dave, si debería o no, no guardaba resentimientos. Fue afable, locuaz, _amable_. Como si no hubiera ninguna historia entre ellos, como si no hubiera ningún resentimiento. Estaba atónito y los primeros minutos de su discusión fueron extraños porque estaba nervioso y tratando de seguir el ritmo a los entusiastas desvaríos de Dave de "pongámonos al día".

Y lo hicieron. Hablaron por horas, con tazas de café olvidadas que ordenaron y no bebieron. Abarcaron todo menos sus diferencias. Relaciones, relatos de la universidad, búsquedas de empleo, éxitos y fracasos. Las palabras fluyeron fácilmente, el habla interrumpida por risas y sonrisas llenas de sentimiento. Cuando el momento de partir llegó, aceptó cortésmente la oferta de David de acompañarle hasta su apartamento. La historia debía haber terminado allí, con un abrazo sincero y buenos deseos para el futuro. Pero lo echó a perder, persistiendo por demasiado tiempo.

Estalló un remolino de sentimientos.

El olor de su colonia flotando hasta su nariz. picoso y un tanto dulce.

Sus ojos, arrugados cuando reía abiertamente por una de sus bromas sarcásticas.

Fragmentos de conversación dando vueltas en su cerebro.

—Me alegra tanto verte, Kurt.

—_De verdad_ me gusta este nuevo estilo tuyo, ¿qué es? ¿Elegancia relajada neoyorquina?

Todo se revolvió, estómago en nudos, retrocedió pero no lo dejó ir. Fundió sus ojos con los de David y no apartó la mirada. Se inclinó y no se alejó. Lo besó y no se detuvo.

Un par de fervientes horas después y aquí están. David parecía dormido, Kurt totalmente despierto e inquieto.

Alzó las rodillas, rodeándolas con sus brazos. Sus ojos siguen yendo hacia David. No puede olvidar que David viene con su propios asuntos. Claro, no parecía así durante su tiempo juntos, pero lo sabe. El pasado surgirá de nuevo, haciéndose imposible de omitir. ¿Cómo lidiar con él? ¿Cómo lidiar con lo que ha pasado David, que siente que nunca estarán completamente a la par?

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y David gruñe en su sueño, agarrando la almohada sobre la que está descansando con algo más de fuerza, pero aun sin despertarse. Se ve bastante cómodo allí. Un gran oso de peluche. Hace a Kurt sonreír. Tan pronto como se percata de ello, se vuelve más serio, hace la sonrisa desaparecer y se levanta. De repente necesita vestirse; ya no puede estar en su ropa interior.

Se agacha, agarra sus pantalones y se detiene a medio camino cuando se está volviendo a levantar. ¿A quién está engañando? Esto no es sobre Dave, no en realidad. Es sobre él, sus complejos. Viene con las manos cargadas. Blaine, Adam, Phillip. Dejaron impresiones tras ellos, buenas y malas. Sus relaciones le hicieron desconfiado. Sus días de juerga le hicieron audaz. La combinación de ambos colisionó ayer y ahora está por huir, preventivamente. Al final, todo es sobre como no sabe cómo dejarlo ir, aceptar esto por lo que es: un momento que no tiene final.

De la nada, la mano de Dave está agarrando su muñeca perezosamente, con un pulgar cruzándose con su pulso.

—Kurt, ¿ya levantado? —murmura con voz ronca—. ¿Qué hora es?

Mira a David y a su cabello despeinado y media sonrisa que tiran de algo en su interior.

Pues, Dave es simpático, rápido, y ello es peligroso. Así que Kurt ha decidido que una relación no está en sus planes por ahora. Entonces tienen un pasado que debería ser un problema. Que se joda.

La prenda cae de sus manos. Devuelve la sonrisa, se desliza bajo las sábanas y en el cálido abrazo de Dave. Brazos fuertes se cierran a su alrededor, protectores. Siente la ligera presión de labios en su nuca y sus ojos se cierran reflexivamente.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Dave. Kurt suelta una risita.

—No es demasiado tarde —responde. No es demasiado tarde en absoluto, no para ellos.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
